Verständigungsprobleme
by little-tenshi
Summary: Ever thought about how living in the SchwarzHousehold must be? Read to find out... meant to be FUN!


Explaination:  
I DO NOT OWN WEISS KREUZ AND I DO NOT MAKE MONEY WITH THIS - thank you...  
This is only a little something that bothered my mind...  
  
"talked words"  
//thought words//  
*words in Japanese* (which i cant speak...)  
  
This takes place at the beginning of "Schwarz"...  
  
  
  
  
Verständigungsprobleme - or - Brad Crawford, living dictionary  
  
  
Brad Crawford was born and raised in America.  
The organization "eszett" took him in and made him leader of a group named "Schwarz".  
Crawford was chosen because of his "visions". They showed him the future and made him valuable.  
"Eszett" gave Crawford other chosen members to "Schwarz":  
a very young orphan from the streets of Tokyo, called Nagi Naoe.  
a god-sinning, no-pain-feeling, maniac from Ireland, named Farfarello.  
a young mind-reading German, called Schuldig.  
  
"Eszett" wanted "Schwarz" to be mean and ruthless killers...  
They didn't think of those TINY problems, Crawford had to deal with...  
  
  
  
"Please pass the butter, Schuldich..." Crawford mumbled form behind his newspaper.  
Schuldig - on the other side of the breakfast-table - stared at him for a moment, than handed the butter over.  
Little Nagi kept dangling his feet, hanging from his chair without touching the ground. He looked up from his plate. *Can I have some more Cacao?*  
Schuldig stared at him and Farfarello stopped torturing his bread-roll with his fork for a moment. Crawford didn't response.  
*Can I have some more Cacao?* Nagi repeated his question.  
Schuldig reached over the table and pushed Crawfords newspaper down. "Was hat er gesagt?"(1)  
"Hm?" Crawford was busy reading and hasn't heard Nagis question at all.  
*Can I have some more Cacao?* Nagi asked for the third time.  
"I don't get it... What's going on?" Falfarello stared at Crawford with his one eye.  
"Nagi want's some more Cacao!" Crawford explained in English and than translated into German: "Nagi möchte etwas Kakao haben!"  
"Ah!!" Both Schuldig and Falfarello relaxed - and both turned, to refill Nagis cup.  
  
Farfarello was first to reach the cacao and Schuldig was wise enough, not to quarrel with the maniac. Not that he hadn't tried before...  
*What are we going to do today?* Nagi wanted to know, as long as Crawfords newspaper was still dropped on the table.  
*It's Sunday, so we are about to do absolutely nothing!* Crawford answered him in Japanese - and earned blank looks from Falfarello and Schuldig.  
He stared back and raised an eyebrow. "It's hard following you when you speak Chinese..." Farfarello said with his English accent (Irish speak not English but Gaelic!) and slammed the fork into the breadroll - again.  
"It's Japanese, not chinese..." Crawford corrected him and sighed.  
"Und jetzt das Ganze noch mal auf deutsch!"(2) demanded Schuldig from his side of the table.  
*Nani?* Nagi raised his head. Crawford sighed some more and shook his head - a sign, that the talking had not been important.  
  
"Farfarello, eat it or leave it! It's already dead!" Crawford observed the Irish maniac torturing his breakfast. Farfarello blinked at him. "But playing with foot is a sin and tortures god!" "Yes, and it's also torturing my nerves! So, stop it!"  
*Nani?* Nagi looked up in surprise, as Crawford spoke a little louder. *It's nothing...*   
"Könntet ihr mich vielleicht auch mal in eure Gespräche einbinden?"(3) Schuldig looked bored.  
*Nani?*   
Crawford sighed deeply.  
  
  
Shortly after breakfast the group joint in the living-room.  
Crawford took a seat in the farest corner and tried to finish his newspaper.  
Nagi settled down in front of the TV and started to watch animes.  
Farfarello started polishing his knifes and thinking about sinning and torturing god.  
So Schuldig was left behind with nothing to do but mind-reading - which was even more boring to him, because he didn't understand...  
  
"Crawford, ich langweile mich!"(4) the German announced from the couch. "Ich merk's..."(5) mumbled Crawford from behind his newspaper.  
Nagis head flew up. *Nani?* *Nothing, Nagi, nothing at all...* Crawford tried to concentrate on the brokerage-part.  
"Crawford, ich langweile mich immer noch!"(6) "Und ich merk's immer noch..." (7)  
*Sorry, but what's going on?* Nagi turned away from the TV. *Schuldich is bored...* mumbled Crawford without dropping his newspaper.  
Nagi turned to face the German. *Want to play cards with me?* Schuldig stared at him and turned to Crawford. "Was hat er gesagt?"(1)  
Crawford dropped his newspaper. "Er hat gefragt, ob du Karten mit ihm spielen willst." (8) Schuldig stared at Nagi and nodded his head. Nagi turned the TV off and went to get his cards.  
  
"Crawford, erklär mir mal die Regeln!" (9) Schuldig and Nagi settled down at the table and Nagi started shuffling his cards. *Crawford, does he know how to play?* *Not now, but I'm going to explain it to him...* Crawford folded his newspaper, sighed and took a seat at the table too.  
"I don't know what you are doing, but I want to join!" Farfarello placed his knifes on the table and took the last seat.  
  
Poor Crawford had to explain the rules - first in German, than again in English.  
In his mind he cursed being talented with languages and speaking Japanese, English, German, French, Spanish and Latin.   
Nagi had never seen a school from the inside - a circumstance Crawford was about to change real soon - and could only speak Japanese.  
Farfarello spoke only Gaelic and English and Schuldig... Well, Schuldig spoke only German and a very poor English! He was only able to understand proper when he could take a picture from the other persons mind, which was even more difficult than pure mind-reading...  
  
But the game was going on good...  
Everyone had understood and was playing as best as he could...  
Mostly to please Nagi, who's eyes were shining brightly with joy.  
*Guys, this is fun! Can we do this more often?* Nagi looked around smiling happily.  
Schuldig and Farfarello stared at Crawford, waiting for a translation.  
"He thinks it's fun and would like to do this more often!" Crawford started in English and continued in German: "Es macht ihm großen Spaß und er würde gerne öfter spielen!"  
Schuldig grinned wide. "Sicher! Gerne doch!"   
Farfarello and Nagi stared at Crawford and he translated with a sigh. "Schuldich said, he likes it too!" To Nagi he said: *He likes to play more often too!*  
"I think gambling is a sin and hurts god... Let's play tomorrow again!" Farfarello announced with a smile.  
Nagi and Schuldig stared at Crawford and he sighed deeply. *He want's to play again tomorrow!* he explained to Nagi and turned to Schuldig. "Er findet auch, man könnte öfter spielen..." Crawford thought it was enough to give the meaning of the sentence, not a word-by-word translation...  
"Hat er nicht was über Gott gesagt?" (10) Schuldig spoke a little English and was interested.  
Crawford sighed. "Er sagte, Glücksspiel sei eine Sünde und würde Gott kränken..."(11)  
*Nani?* came from the other side of the table. *Nothing, Nagi!*  
*You always say "Nothing Nagi" when something is going on that I'm not supposed to hear!* *Exactly! You don't have to know every word spoken in here...* *But I want to know what he said!* Nagi cried out.  
Schuldig turned to Crawford. "Was hat er gesagt?"(1) "Es war nicht wichtig, Schuldich..."(12) "I can hear you talk but I can't understand..." Farfarello was interested in talking too. *Nani?*  
Brad Crawford was just a step away from slamming his had onto the table. //Why me???//   
"Stop talking and start playing!!" he jelled. First in English, than Japanese, than German...  
  
The game went on for an other hour, without one single word spoken...  
  
It was Nagi who finally broke the silence. *Can I have a drink?* He always had to ask, because he was to small to reach the glasses or the bottles...  
"Was hat er gesagt?"(1) Schuldig turned to Crawford. "Er möchte etwas trinken..."(13) "Ah!!" Schuldig jumped up and went to the kitchen.  
"Where is he going?" Farfarellos eye turned from Schuldig to Crawford. "He's getting a drink for Nagi..." *Nani?* *He gets you a drink...* Crawford suddenly felt like one of these little electronic translators you could buy in nearly every shop...  
  
Schuldig returned with four glasses, a bottle of water and a bottle of coke. "Wir haben auch noch Saft! Frag ihn mal, was er will!" Crawford turned to Nagi. *He said, there is also some juice left. What would you like?* *Some orange-juice, if possible!* "Ist noch Orangensaft da?"(14) Crawford turned to Schuldig who went straight back to the kitchen.  
"Where is he going this time?" Farfarello wanted to know. "He's getting some orange-juice..." //When I'm finished with 'Eszett' I get myself a job as a sub-title...//  
Schuldig returned and pored a glass of juice for Nagi. *Arigato!* Schuldig smiled. Crawford started a translation, but the German stopped him. "Das kenn ich schon, das heißt Danke!"(15)  
"Do I want to know what's going on?" "No..."   
  
*You know... I'm really enjoying this... It's like having a real family...* Nagis big eyes were getting a little wet and his smile became sad. "Was hat..."(1) "Er sagte, es gefällt ihm hier gut... Ein bisschen wie das Zuhause, das er nie hatte..."(16) Crawford was getting really bored.  
"Excuse me, but..." "He said he thinks this is a bit like having a family! He likes it!" Crawford was close to some shouting.  
*Nani?* *I had to translate you...* Crawford took down his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He was getting a headache.  
"Excuse me, Crawford, but..." "I told him I had to translate him!" "Was hat..."(1)  
  
Crawford suddenly jumped up, knocking down his chair. He had the sudden vision of this - going on for the rest of the day...  
*Nani?*  
  
Brad Crawford stomped out of the room. "Learn proper Japanese! Or get yourself some dictionaries!!" he jelled - in three different languages...  
  
  
~When Nagi was about the age of 15 and 'Kritiker' came up with 'Weiss' all this was long forgotten...   
Until one day...~  
  
Brad Crawford set in his favorite living-room-chair, relaxing and reading the brokerage-part of his newspaper.  
He thought it was a wonderful day because Nagi was busy hacking into some computers, Farfarello was safely stored away in his little cell and Schuldig was 'somewhere' fooling with other people minds.   
The silence was about to be perfect when suddenly...  
  
Suddenly Nagi stomped into the room. With a lout 'Bang' he dropped two heavy looking books on the living-room-table and settled down in front of them.  
Crawford peered over his newspaper with one eye. *Something wrong, Nagi?*   
Nagi looked up and seemed to be a bit angry. *Schuldich wont stop calling me German words!!* *And this is bad?* *Yes!! Cause I don't understand them!!* Nagi flipped one of his books open. *I tried to get me a German-Japanese-Dictionary, but they had none... So I had to take a Japanese-English and a English-German-one...*  
Crawford sighed and dropped his newspaper. //It's not easy living with a German, an Irish and a Japanese in one household...//  
  
Just in this second the mind-reading German entered the living-room. *Brad, have you seen Na... Ah, here you are, Süßer (17)!* Nagis head flew up. *See?! He did it again!! But I'll get you this time, Schulich!!* The teen started flipping the pages. *S... s... s... su... su...*  
Crawford sighed. *Schuldich, can't you stop calling him German words he doesn't understand?* *No, großer, weiser Führer (18), I can't! It's too much fun!!! Isn't it, Süßer (17)?!* Nagi became more angry and started flipping the pages faster. *Su... su... su...*  
*Schuldich, please...* Crawford sighed again.  
*How often have I got to tell you, that it is Schuldig not Schuldich... Why is Farfarello the only one around who can spell that right?*   
*Schuldich, spell that word again!!* Nagi demanded from his book. *Which one?* Schuldig grinned. *Süßer? (17)* *Yeah...* Nagis finger trailed down the page. *It has to be somewhere around here...* *Try looking under 'suesser' (17), Nesthäkchen!(19)* The German grinned even wider. *What??? - Crawford!!! Tell him to stop calling me things I can't understand!!!*  
*Schuldich, stop calling him things he can't understand!* Crawford said. Schuldig sighed. *Only if you two start spelling my name right! - So, what are we going to do today?*  
*I'm going to get me some aspirin...* Crawford mumbled and lifted his newspaper again...  
  
~The End~  
  
  
  
  
Nani? - jap.: What?  
(1) What he said?  
(2) Repeat that in German!  
(3) Talk to me too, please!  
(4) Crawford, I'm bored!  
(5) I noticed...  
(6) Crawford, I'm still bored!  
(7) I still noticed...  
(8) He asked for a game of cards.  
(9) Crawford, explain the rules!  
(10) Didn't he say something about God?  
(11) He said, gambling is a sin and hurts god (but we already knew that...)  
(12) Nothing important, Schuldich...  
(13) He wants a drink...  
(14) Is there some orange-juice left?  
(15) I know that one, it means Thank You!  
(16) He said he likes it here. It's a bit like having the home he never had before.  
(17) Sweetie  
(18) big, wise leader  
(19) German word for the youngest child in a family - mostly having much elder brothers and sisters... 


End file.
